Routes to Altered Fates
by Karndragon
Summary: An alternate tale of Bleach with divergences for not only Ichigo but for his family, friends, and other individuals of the Soul Society as different choices and actions occur that shapes the paths and fates.
1. Bits of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and have nothing to with Bleach, it goes to Tite Kubo.

 **A/N:** My first non Bleach crossover. I've always wanted to write a full Bleach fanfic but couldn't up what I wanted to do until now. The characters that appear in this chapter are from the video game, Bleach: 3rd Phantom.

 **Bits of the Past**

In a forest somewhere in the North Rukongai's 64th District of the Soul Society, a boy with short silver hair and eyes constantly narrowed to a slit was picked up a stick and then heard noises and hid in the bush. The boy was Gin Ichimaru and he looked through the opening of the bush and saw four Shinigami. Three of them were kneeling before the one that was standing and the one that was standing was had short brown hair and wore squared glasses and he was Sosuke Aizen, the Lieutenant of the Gotei 13's 5th Division. One of the kneeling Shinigami offered Aizen a shiny purple orb of light. Aizen took the purple orb of light with a smile as he looked closely to it. He then put the light in his cylinder and it was consumed by his bluish-purple substance. As Gin watched, he remembered seeing the same three men that had picked up the light and when they left, they left the spot where he saw the girl, Rangiku Matsumoto on the ground bruised and unconscious. Gin had deduced as he was watching what was going on.

" _He's the one_ ," Gin said in his head as he saw Aizen with a sinister smile, " _he's in charge, he's the boss_ ," Gin opened his eyes with a cold glare, " _so I'll kill him._ "

When Aizen and his subordinates left, Gin came out of hiding and walked the other way.

"You saw them as well," A voice of a girl said.

Gin was surprised and looked over and saw a girl with long brown hair and wearing a bright yellow kimono.

"Hmm, what are you talking?" Gin asked.

"Those Shinigami you saw and one of them holding a purple light and placing it in a cylinder," The girl clarified.

Gin glared at the girl and the girl waved it off.

"No need to for that…you and I have much to talk as I'm sure you guessed that man needs to be stopped, oh but first, let me introduce myself. My name is Shiyo."

"Shiyo, huh," Gin replied, "…I'm Gin…Gin Ichimaru."

Shiyo smiled warmly, "It's nice to meet you Gin."

Gin didn't say anything and wasn't sure what to make with the girl named Shiyo.

 **One year later, Shiba Manor, Seireitei**

Out on the porch, a female servant had just handed two cups of tea to two Shinigami. One was a member of the Shiba household who had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore a standard Shihakusho and he had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm and his name was Kaien Shiba. Sitting across from him was another tall man with long white hair that was tied to a ponytail and brown eyes and he wore a standard Shihakusho with a long-sleeved haori over it with the kanji on the back that read thirteen. It was the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake and he smiled at the maid that gave them their cups of tea as Kaien took his tea and gave it a light blow.

"Thank you, that's perfect," Ukitake said with kind smile.

The servant blushed from Ukitake's words and smile and then left to continue with her duties.

"I see that smile of yours is as powerful as always," Kaien said and then he took a sip of his tea and felt the heat, "Hot!"

"Anyway, about my offer…" Ukitake started.

"Do you want me to say it again," Kaien interjected, "I'm not going to serve as your lieutenant, Captain."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Ukitake responded not liking Kaien's response, "I'm starting to take this personally."

"You know as well as I do there are lots of others who deserve the position more than me."

"There you go again, you're always putting duty over friendship," Ukitake replied with a smile and then took a sip of his tea, "By the way, have you heard?"

"Hmm, about what?" Kaien asked.

"There are two prodigies among this year's recruits, the first ones to show up since you."

"Believe me, I'm no prodigy," Kaien insisted.

Ukitake put his cup down by his side, "These two individuals were able to complete the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in only one full year."

"Hmm, is that right?" Kaien asked amazed, "I admit that's impressive."

"I still can't quite believe it. From what I hear, it's a girl and a boy, the boy from what I heard is about the same age as Captain Kuchiki's grandson, Byakuya."

"Oh, you mean the cocky one."

"I know what you're saying, but apparently they have the talents of one twice their age. I hear officer's positions will be ready for them when they enter the division."

Kaien was amazed again, "Oh, well it looks like we got people with quite a future," Kaien then smiled, "that should make my chances to fill a lieutenant's position even more unlikely."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," Ukitake said bothered that Kaien would like the idea.

"So who is it?" Kaien asked, "Who's the lucky division that's going to get the two new recruits?"

"Well now," Ukitake replied, "from what I heard, they both will be joining the 10th Division."

 **10** **th** **Division Barracks**

Gin and Shiyo were in their Shihakushos and were in a room waiting. The door to the room opened and a Shinigami entered and it was a man with dark red hair that is parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face and wore a standard Shihakusho with a haori over it. It was the Captain of the 10th Division, Seigen Suzunami.

"Nice to have both of you here," The red head man said and then looked at Gin, "it's good to have you join us Gin."

"The same for me Captain Suzunami," Gin said with a smile.

"I'm glad I spoke with you when I visited the academy," Seigen said and then turned to Shiyo, "thank you for letting me know Shiyo."

"It's not a problem Captain," Shiyo said.

"So, let's begin," Seigen said and both Gin and Shiyo nodded.

 **Ten years later**

It was morning in the Seireitei, the capitol of the Soul Society and within the barracks of the 12th Division; the Captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara stepped outside and took a deep breath. He tried to work on something to reverse a terrible process but for fortunately for him, it didn't produce the result that he wanted and he failed. He wondered what was going to happen and what he was going to do regarding a certain individual when suddenly, a group of Shinigami appeared within the grounds of the 12th Division Barracks and it caught Kisuke by surprise.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kisuke asked.

Meanwhile in the 10th Division, Seigen sighed sadly and came outside to get some fresh air as well.

"What a terrible night it was," Seigen said to himself and frowned when he thought about Aizen, "damn you Sosuke…"

Suddenly, a group of Shinigami appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Seigen and he wondered what was going on.

"What is this?" Seigen asked surprised, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Captain Seigen Suzunami of the 10th Division," One of the Shinigami said, "we are here with a warrant for your arrest."

"A warrant?" Seigen replied surprised, "What's going on? What is this about?"

"It is by orders of Central 46 that you along with Captain Kisuke Urahara of 12th Division and Kido Corps Commander Tessai Tsukabishi that you are to be placed under compulsory detainment."

Seigen was stunned, "You've got to be kidding me. What's the charge?"

Seigen didn't hear the answer of his question and he was simply escorted to be brought before the members of the Central 46 in their compound and Gin quietly watched with a frown seeing his captain being taken away.

"Well, this is certainly a problem," Gin said, "I need to inform Shiyo and the lieutenants."

Meanwhile, Kisuke was stunned when he was told the same thing regarding himself, Tessai, and Seigen. Later on, they were being escorted to the chamber of Central 46. They arrived in the room where they stood in the center placed in custody by wooden stocks behind their backs holding their wrists. The three men looked around and there was just silence. Kisuke decided to say something.

"Um, can anyone tell us what is going on?" Kisuke asked.

"You have not been given permission to speak," A members of Central 46 responded harshly, "you're here to be interrogated. You will speak only when we ask the questions. Is that clear 12th Division Captain?"

" _Interrogated?_ " Kisuke asked in his head, " _Are we under suspicion of something?_ " Kisuke spoke to them, "My apologies."

"Now then," Another member of Central 46 started, "can you three tell us your whereabouts after midnight last night?"

"We were in the 6th forest ward of Fugai," Kisuke answered.

"Hmm, conducting Hollowfication experiments?" Another Central 46 member spoke.

It surprised Kisuke, Tessai, and Seigen and they were shocked.

"What, who told you that?" Seigen asked offended of such thing, "Who said we were doing something so deplorable?"

"Where did you get the idea that we—" Kisuke spoke.

"You, Captain Urahara and Captain Suzunami were in Fugai conducting your evil Hollowfication research and doing experiments on eight Shinigami of captain and lieutenant class. Is this not accurate?"

Kisuke, Tessai, and Seigen were stunned thinking about Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Hachigen Ushoda that fell victim to the Hollowfication experiments and then they recalled last night when they confronted Aizen, the real culprit of the incident. They remember Aizen mentioning about Kisuke's reputation and how it preceded him and it had just dawn on them what Aizen was really getting at and both Kisuke and Seigen clenched their fists behind their back.

"Do you not deny it?" A Central 46 member asked.

"Who told you this?" Kisuke asked a bit angrily.

"You have no right to be asking questions!" A Central 46 member countered.

"It was Lieutenant Aizen, wasn't it?"

"This is your second warning Captain Urahara!" Another Central 46 member warned, "Do it again will only add the list of your crimes!"

"It really was Sosuke Aizen, wasn't it?" Seigen asked angrily.

"Did you not hear what we've been saying to Captain Urahara?" A Central 46 member said annoyed with Seigen's outburst, "The same applies to you as well Captain Suzunami. You're not doing yourself any good by defying us!"

"Aizen is the one that did all of this!" Kisuke said.

"That's right," Seigen added, "He's the one who's behind this incident…we were trying to stop it."

"Exactly, the three of us went there to save Shinji and the others!"

"When you two make up lies like that, it's almost comical," A Central 46 member said, "and besides, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division never left the Seireitei last night."

Kisuke, Seigen, and Tessai were surprised at what they were just told.

"What?" Kisuke asked.

"Never left?" Seigen asked, "That's not true. We saw him with our own eyes."

"It is a fact, we have 124 division members as witnesses and one captain that can testify to that, there's no way you can place the blame on him," The Central 46 member stated, "or are you going to try to say they're lying as well?"

"Impossible…" Kisuke said.

Seigen clenched his teeth with his thoughts, " _Of course, he must have used his Kyokasuigetsu…that's why he wasn't so concerned when we confronted him…I can't believe we were careless._ "

An Inner Court Troop suddenly appeared.

"I'm here to report," The Inner Court Troop said.

Kisuke, Tessai, and Seigen looked back at the Inner Court Troop.

"We've found evidences in the 12th Division facilities that indicates Hollowfication experiments were being conducted and additional research materials was also found in the office of the 10th Division Barracks," The Inner Court Troop reported.

Kisuke and Seigen couldn't bring up any words that would prove their innocence and they realized that Aizen had really got them.

"I've heard enough," A Central 46 member said and he hit the gavel, "the sentencing has been decided! Commander Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kido Corp…for the crime of using forbidden techniques, you are to be imprisoned in the third level of the Central Great Underground Prison, Shugo. Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division and Captain Seigen Suzunami of the 10th Division, for the heinous crime of conducting Hollowfication experiments and using such to cause injury, you two will be forever banished in the Human World with all of your spirit energies sealed away. Furthermore, as for the Captain of the 5th Division and other officers of captain and lieutenant class who were subjugated in your cruel and despicable experiments, we will now have to eliminate them as Hollows!"

The three men were stunned again hearing about going to happen with Shinji and the others.

"No, please don't," Seigen pleaded.

"It can't be…" Kisuke said, "Wait a minute!"

The door was suddenly forced opened and everyone in the chamber was shocked and they looked and saw someone just staring at them.

"Who's that?" One member asked.

"Who gave you permission to enter here during an interrogation? Leave immediately now!" Another member said angrily.

The masked person used Shunpo and reappeared next to the three men in custody and the Inner Court Troop tried to subdue the unwanted intruder but easily countered and defeated by the masked person and then the person broke the wooden stocks that were binding the arms of Kisuke, Tessai, and Seigen and took the three men out of the chamber. The members of Central 46 were livid of what had just transpired and called for anyone to catch them but no one was available as they were taken out cold and the fact that they masked person as well as the three accused men were gone as well.

 **Cavern beneath Sokyoku Hill**

The masked person took off the cloak and revealed to be a dark skinned woman with short purple hair and golden eyes.

"What a relief," Kisuke said and then looked over to the dark skinned woman, "thank you Yoruichi."

The woman was Yoruichi Shihoin, the Chief Commander of the Onmistukido and Captain of the 2nd Division.

"I don't need your thanks," Yoruichi said, "I'll even hold off giving you a beating for not asking for my help last night."

"Thank goodness, you're all okay," A female voice said with relief.

"That's a relief," A male voice said.

They looked over to see two Shinigami, a young man and a young woman. The young man that had dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs and the middle on the bridge of his nose and he wore a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder and had blue eyes while the young woman had light blonde hair kept in a ponytail on the top of her head and her bangs are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face. She wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a headband that has a flower attached to it. The young man was Fujimaru Kudo and the young woman was his twin sister, Matsuri Kudo and they were Seigen's adoptive children as well as co-lieutenants of the 10th Division.

"Fujimaru, Matsuri…" Seigen said.

They looked over and saw the eight Hollowfied subjects together.

"I brought all eight of them here," Yoruichi said, "while Fujimaru and Matsuri brought the crates of the new Gigai prototypes that you were working Kisuke."

The three saw the crates and were amazed.

"I see…" Kisuke said.

"Well, go ahead and start," Yoruichi said, "if I know you, from the first moment Shinji told about this incident, you and Seigen imagined the worst-case scenario and I bet you also came up with the best solution to overcome it."

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi and was amazed at how accurate she was about what Kisuke thought about the situation and Seigen and Tessai were impressed as well.

Kisuke smiled, "So you figured me out, so conniving."

"Like you're one to talk," Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke looked over to Tessai, "Tessai, I'm going to need you to put a time stop on Shinji and the others and then I think you better set a triple barrier around this area."

"Kisuke, are you…?" Seigen asked.

"Yes," Kisuke said looking at the others.

It was decided that Kisuke would make many stealth Gigais deciding to retreat in the Human World and keep a low profile while he had hopes that he would be able to undo the Hollowfication process. Seigen spoke with Fujimaru and Matsuri concerning about his sister and the twins' surrogate aunt, Konoka Suzunami and the twins had already assured that she along with Shiyo and Gin were aware of the situation.

 **10** **th** **Division Barracks**

Gin was outside thinking about what was happening. Shiyo came out and stood next to the boy.

"They're leaving, aren't they?" Gin asked.

"They have to," Shiyo said.

"One day, I will kill him," Gin said with determination, "I will kill Sosuke Aizen."

"Just remember that I'm here as well," Shiyo said, "don't bear things alone Gin."

Gin didn't say anything and then left to go to his room and Shiyo looked back at the boy. Shiyo then turned and held her hands together and prayed for the safety of Seigen, Kisuke, and the others.

 **94 years later, Karakura Town, Human World**

It was raining heavily and a nine-year-old boy that had orange hair was being hugged by a woman with long wavy brown hair that was tied to a ponytail.

"Mom," The boy said as he started to cry, "I'm sorry…you almost died because of me."

The woman shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Ichigo. I will always do my best to protect you, my precious boy."

The boy named Ichigo hugged back, "Mommy."

The boy named Ichigo looked over and saw someone holding a sword and it was Seigen who smiled and nodded and then he took off.

Later on in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, Isshin Kurosaki, the husband of Masaki and the father of Ichigo was standing and waited with worry. Earlier, he felt that something sinister was lurking around and he was worried for the safety of his wife and son. He looked over and much to his relief, he saw both of them coming back and he saw that neither of them was harmed. Masaki called Isshin as she and Ichigo met up with Isshin. Isshin noticed that Ichigo had his head down feeling sad Isshin asked what had happened. Masaki assured her husband that everything was okay and had Ichigo go inside and Masaki explained what happened. Isshin felt relief knowing that they were able to make it through okay and then Isshin had his wife go inside. Afterwards, Isshin walked a bit and looked around.

"I know you're there Seigen," Isshin said, "you can come out."

"I see you haven't lost your touch Isshin," Seigen said as he came out of hiding, "how's Masaki and Ichigo?"

"They're fine although Ichigo is a bit shaken up," Isshin said.

"That's understandable considering what just happened."

"Thanks Seigen," Isshin said, "if you hadn't done what you did, I would have lost Masaki and maybe even Ichigo to that Hollow."

"I was just at the right place at the right time…but hey, what happened to Masaki? Did she really lose her…?"

"Yeah, It sounds like she sure she did," Isshin said with a downcast expression, "it's frustrating to be powerless to help your love ones."

"Well, what matters is that both of them are unharmed," Seigen said with a nod, "I'm going to go. Take care of yourself Isshin. I'll give Kisuke and the others your regards."

"Thanks," Isshin said as he went inside the Kurosaki Clinic.

Later on at night, Ichigo was in his room and still thinking about what he saw and it was the girl and then he was able to get a glimpse of the Hollow and wondered about that monster and he also saw his mother rushing to his aid and looked ready to fight the creature when something suddenly happen to his mother and looked weak and the monster was close to kill his mother. The nine-year-old felt ashamed as he felt that he failed to protect his mother and blamed himself for almost getting his mother killed. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to sleep and decided to get up and walk out of his room. Meanwhile in the dining room, Masaki was sitting in the table and Isshin had just placed a cup of tea for his wife. Masaki thanked her husband as she took a sip and Isshin sat next to her.

"I felt a terrible sensation and suddenly my powers as a Quincy were gone," Masaki said and then she sighed sadly, "I don't want to imagine what would have happened if Seigen had not intervened."

"I suppose that legend is actually true," Isshin said.

"Yes…"

Isshin frowned, "I'm sorry Masaki."

Masaki was surprised and looked at Isshin.

"Why are you apologizing Isshin?" Masaki asked.

"For not saving you when I should have," Isshin explained, "I just assumed that you would be able to handle anything and yet I failed to realize…"

"Stop Isshin," Masaki interjecting surprising her husband, "you had no way of knowing what was going to happen and really, there's nothing you could have done anyway and besides…you've done a lot for me already, especially with the fact you gave up your powers as a Shinigami to save me and for that," Masaki looked at Isshin with a bright smile, "I will always be grateful to you."

"Masaki…"

"Mom, Dad," Ichigo called.

Isshin and Masaki were surprised and they looked and they saw their son.

"Ichigo, what are you doing up?" Masaki asked.

"Um, what is a Quincy?" Ichigo asked, "What is a Shinigami?"

Ichigo's parents were surprised to hear his questions.

"Ichigo, did you…hear our conversation?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo nodded and walked toward them a bit.

"Mom, what is this Quincy power you said you lost? Does it have something to do with that monster we saw?" Ichigo looked at his father, "Dad, what is this Shinigami power you lost?"

"Oh boy," Isshin said rubbing the back of his head.

 **One week later**

Ichigo was walking home from school but he decided to make a little detour. Ichigo was back in the same riverbank where the incident happened that day and when he and his mother were protected by Seigen. Ichigo didn't know who the red haired man was but the boy suspected that he was associated with his parents and he wanted to find him.

"Ichigo!" A voice of a girl called.

Ichigo looked over and saw the girl and it was the girl that he knew.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo said.

Tatsuki caught up with Ichigo.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Um…just looking," Ichigo replied.

"Just looking, huh?" Tatsuki paused a bit, "Say Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied.

"You can see ghosts, can you?"

Ichigo flinched a bit, "Uh, wh-what are you talking about Tatsuki? There's no way I can see ghosts."

"Sure you can," Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo, "I saw you talking to a ghost yesterday."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Tatsuki surprised, "What makes you think that I—"

"I know but I can see ghosts too, just like you can."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki wide eyed, "Eh?"

Unknown to Ichigo and Tatsuki, a pair of eyes was watching them and the eyes belonged to a black cat and the cat was just waving the tail and then just left.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Ichigo tries to do a bit of investigating which would lead him to the candy shop owned by Kisuke Urahara and nine years later, Ichigo begins high school while in the Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki is sent in the Human World.**


	2. Spring Transition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

 **A/N:** Three characters from two Bleach movies and one character from a filler arc in this chapter.

 **Spring Transition**

"You can see ghosts, can you?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo flinched a bit, "Uh, wh-what are you talking about Tatsuki? There's no way I can see ghosts."

"Sure you can," Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo, "I saw you talking to a ghost yesterday."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Tatsuki surprised, "What makes you think that I—"

"I know but I can see ghosts too, just like you can."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki wide eyed, "Eh?"

Later on, Ichigo walked with Tatsuki and they were talking, mostly with what Tatsuki had just revealed to Ichigo. Tatsuki stopped and looked at a certain building and Ichigo stopped.

"Tatsuki, what are you looking at?" Ichigo asked.

"This place," Tatsuki said pointing at the building.

Ichigo looked and saw the building and it read Urahara Shoten.

"Urahara Shoten," Ichigo read, "what is it?"

"Well…" Tatsuki spoke.

The door suddenly opened and two men came out. One of them wore a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath and also wore getas and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which usually shadows his eyes and it was Kisuke Urahara who was holding and waving a fan. The other was a tall man who wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses and his attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron and it was Tessai Tsukabishi. The two noticed Ichigo and Tatsuki and the two six-year olds waved at them and said hi to them and Kisuke and Tessai looked at each other and then back to the two kids.

Sometime later, Ichigo was back near home and he was still surprised in what Tatsuki had told him. Ichigo then decided to do some checking. He wasn't sure if he was going to find anything but he decided to try as he entered his house and announced his return and Masaki greeting Ichigo and welcoming him back home.

 **Spring Season, Six Years Later**

Ichigo, now fifteen years old, just got dressed in his school uniform as he looked at the sky from his room and he smiled.

"A new school, new term," Ichigo commented.

"Ichigo," Masaki called, "are you getting ready?"

"Yeah Mom," Ichigo replied back.

Ichigo picked up his school bag and left his room. In the kitchen, Masaki was cooking breakfast and Yuzu was assisting while Karin was sitting in the table taking a sip of her beverage.

"Looks great Mom," Yuzu said.

Masaki smiled, "Yes."

Masaki placed the fried eggs on the plates and then turned.

"Ichigo, hurry and get your breakfast," Masaki said.

"I'm actually going to head out right now," Ichigo replied.

"What?" Yuzu spoke surprised, "But Ichigo, what about breakfast?"

"Sorry, I'll be back noon so just leave it there," Ichigo said as he left the residence.

"Geez Ichigo and Mom went through the effort," Yuzu said upset, "she made fried eggs!"

"Don't worry about it Yuzu," Masaki assured with a smile, "that's just your brother."

"You're always so understanding Mom," Karin commented.

Masaki had a warm smile, "Let's eat, it's be just us girls."

"Okay, but where's Dad?" Yuzu asked.

"He's taking care of something right now."

"Oh," Karin said.

Meanwhile on the sidewalk, twin siblings were walking to get to school and it was Kudo twins, Fujimaru and Matsuri as they were in their high school uniforms. As they kept walking, they were thinking about the past and wondered how things were going in the Soul Society right now. They suddenly heard someone calling their names. They turned around and waved with smiles when they saw someone else in their high school uniform and it was Shiyo. Shiyo caught up with the twins and they spoke as they continued to walk to school.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

A Shinigami was taking a walk and was in awe in seeing the sakura petals blowing in the wind. The Shinigami was a tall and muscular man with chin-length blue hair was was unkempt. The Shinigami stopped and took in the feeling as he took a deep breath.

"Spring is definitely a relaxing season," The tall male Shinigami said.

"Yeah, it really is," A voice said.

The tall Shinigami turned around and smiled to see Kaien.

"Oh hello Kaien," The tall man said with a smile.

"Hey," Kaien said with a grin, "how's it going Shusuke?"

The Shinigami named Shusuke nodded, "Just fine…what about you?"

"Busy," Kaien said with a shrug, "In fact, I'm actually on my way to the First Division Barracks."

"Oh, is it a Lieutenants Meeting?"

"Yeah so I better get going," Kaien said as he walked by, "I'll see around Shusuke."

"Yeah sure, see you around Kaien," Shusuke said waving at Kaien.

Afterwards, Shusuke continued his walk within the Seireitei.

 **Lieutenant Meeting Room, First Division Barracks**

Momo Hinamori, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division hurried and got to the door that led to the meeting room for the Gotei 13 Lieutenants and she opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Momo said and then she noticed, "Looks like you haven't even started yet," Momo smiled, "how lucky.

"Just take your seat while we wait," Chojiro Sasakibe of the First Division said.

"Oh, of course," Momo said as she went and sat down in her seat.

"So we have to sit and wait for Rangiku?" Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division asked.

"Knowing her, at this time right now…" Kaien commented.

"She probably has a hangover again," Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division said.

"Mmhm," Kaien nodded, "Exactly."

"She's always doing that," Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th Division commented as she grabbed the snacks in the bowl and munched on them.

"Hey Yachiru, I'm the one who brought those snacks," Marechiyo Omaeda of the 2nd Division pointed out, "You might want to leave some for the rest of us."

"For such a rich guy, you sure talk like a tight fisted money grubby cheapskate."

Kaien chuckled at Yachiru's comment.

Marechiyo got upset, "What did you just—!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th Division complained while holding his head, "Uh, your voices are like cannons on the back of my skull. Do you have to shout?"

"Well, well, I take it that Rangiku is not the only one with a hangover," Nanao Ise of the 8th Division said as she pushed her glasses.

 **Elsewhere within the Seireitei**

Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division sitting outside on a hill and he had just sneezes and then he sniffed and breathed in and out.

"Ugh, it's spring again," Kyoraku said still sniffling, "Yep, definitely the best cure for a hangover."

Meanwhile in the office of the 3rd Division Barracks, Gin who now a full grown man and Captain of the 3rd Division sat in desk and looked out of the window and was enjoying seeing the sakura petals fall.

 **Karakura Town, Human World**

In the back yard of a large house, a woman with long red hair that was parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes who wore a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist was outside and looking at her garden and it was Konoka Suzunami, Seigen's older sister as well as Fujimaru and Matsuri's surrogate aunt.

"How long has it been?" Konoka asked herself and then she sighed, "It's been a one hundred years since Seigen had to come here from the Soul Society with Kisuke and the others…and then only for Fujimaru, Matsuri, Shiyo, and myself to come here as well forty years afterwards," Konoka looked up in the sky and sighed thinking about when Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo were confronted by Aizen and when she was on the ground injured back in the forest within the Soul Society, "…at least we're made it through alive."

Meanwhile Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo were getting close to the school, they looked over and saw a boy who was wearing his own high school uniform and was reading a book while walking. The boy had chin-length black hair and blue eyes and wore glasses.

" _Oh, Uryu Ishida_ ," Shiyo said in her head.

The new freshmen were walking in the campus of the high school and there was one girl who looked up at the building and then looked around. The girl had amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon to it. The girl was on campus and looked at the class roster. She smiled when she saw that she was in the same class as Ichigo and Chad as well as Tatsuki.

"Mizuiro!" Someone yelled out.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked over and saw a brown haired, brown eyed boy panicking and was talking to a boy who had short black hair and green eyes and he was texting on his cell phone.

"Listen, we have trouble!" The brown haired boy said panicking.

"You're always so energetic in the mornings Keigo," The black haired boy named Mizuiro said nonchalantly.

The brown haired boy named Keigo informed him about Ichigo and Chad and Mizuiro was surprised. The purple haired girl sighed as she was hearing Keigo talking about the reputation the two had and how much trouble makers they were. The purple haired girl shook her head as she continued to listen in. The purple hair girl suddenly felt something and for her, it was an unpleasant feeling as she looked up in the sky. The girl narrowed her eyes and gripped on her bag.

"I would like to say that it's nothing but…" The girl said.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a conversation with the ghost of a little girl who was crying.

"I brought you fresh flowers," Ichigo said.

People were passing by and when they saw Ichigo, they thought he was being weird since they as normal people couldn't see ghost so they had no idea.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in a kind tone.

"Well, it's kind of weird," The ghost girl said.

"Hmm, what is?" Ichigo asked confused.

"The sky…the sky's weird," The ghost girl sniffed, "I'm scared."

"The sky's scary?" Ichigo asked and then he looked up, "oh, I see…"

Meanwhile, Seigen was sitting on top of the roof of his large home and he looked at the sky.

"It feels ominous," Seigen said, "I don't like it," Seigen looked over to his right side, "I wonder if they feel it as well…no, I'm sure they do…"

Back in Karakura High School, Tatsuki was on the second floor and looked at the sky from the window and looked around.

"Something feels ominous," Tatsuki commented and felt worried.

"Tatsuki?" A girl called, "Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki got herself out of thought and looked over to her friend who was a girl with long waist-length hair and orange hair.

"Oh Orihime," Tatsuki said.

"Are you okay Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Tatsuki looked over the sky again, "yeah, it's nothing at all."

"Huh?" Orihime asked confused.

 **Lieutenant Meeting Room, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Isane Kotetsu, the 4th Division Lieutenant stood up as she was giving her report.

"Next, we need to discuss the replacement of the Soul Monitoring Officer at the 3600 axis in the Human World," Isane stated, "the position is currently being occupied by a member of the 4th Division but due to chronic back pain, he has been out on extended sick leave."

"Ah, a good swift kick in the ass and that guy will be back on his feet in no time," Marechiyo said.

"Back pain is serious business," Izuru pointed out, "we need to give him time to rest and recover."

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," Kaien spoke looking at the 1st Division's Lieutenant, "I would like to recommend a member of my division for the task, Rukia Kuchiki."

Everyone looked at Kaien when he made the suggestion.

"Hmm and why is that?" Sasakibe replied.

Kaien nodded, "Well, Captain Ukitake and I spoke about this and we both agree that it would be a good opportunity for Rukia to get more experience as a Shinigami. Rukia has worked long and hard and we're confident that she's up for the task."

Sasakibe thought about it and then he nodded and looked at Kaien.

"You and Captain Ukitake feel strongly about this?" Sasakibe asked.

"Sure do," Kaien replied.

Sasakibe nodded again, "Very well, then it's approved. I hereby allow Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division take the assignment in the Human World."

Kaien thanked Sasakibe and nodded.

 **Karakura Town, Human World**

In front of the Kurosaki Clinic, Masaki just saw her daughters off as Yuzu and Karin were on their way to school. Masaki smiled at them and told them to be safe. As they girls were waving back at their mother and leaving, Masaki put her hand down and had a serious expression as she turned around and looked at the sky. She narrowed her eyes and she felt an ominous presence roaming in the sky. She clenched her fist and was worried, worried for her son and daughters and she decided to go inside and talk to Isshin as she would prepare to assist her husband for the day.

 **Lieutenant Meeting Room, First Division Barrack**

Yachiru was taking a nap as the meeting continued.

"Proceed to the next matter," Sasakibe said.

"Yes," Isane replied, "as you know, we've been looking for someone to fill the vacant Lieutenant position of the 6th Division. The Captains held the meeting to address this matter and they have chosen Renji Abarai, the 6th Seat of the 11th Division to fill the position."

This surprised the other Lieutenants when they heard Renji's name.

"Oh, Renji Abarai, huh?" Kaien said and then he crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, "Well the guy works and trains hard. I'm sure he'll do fine as the new Lieutenant."

"Well I don't agree," Marechiyo stated as he was picking his nose, "that punk. I can't believe that they actually consider him lieutenant material. The only thing he'll do is scar the name of the Gotei 13."

Kaien glared at Marechiyo's comments and was about to say something but noticed Yachiru marking on Marechiyo's head. Marechiyo suddenly felt something on his head and it was Yachiru marking Marechiyo's head with a black market.

Yachiru chuckled in glee, "Well, you'll fit right in now that you have a scar on your bald head."

"Cut that out!" Marechiyo said angrily getting Yachiru away from him, "I'm not bald," Marechiyo looked and saw Kaien grinning at him, "What the hell are you grinning at you?"

"You look ridiculous with that mark on your bald head," Kaien said in glee.

"I'm not bald!" Marechiyo said upset and angrily, "Didn't you hear what I just said Kaien?"

Afterwards, the Lieutenants Meeting was over and most of the Lieutenants left to go back to their respective barracks.

 **13** **th** **Division Barracks**

In one of the rooms, Kaien was sitting and he was facing Rukia Kuchiki with the two 3rd Seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. Kiyone was sitting next to Kaien and Sentaro was standing by a wall with his arms crossed. There were also two others that were in the room, a young woman and a young man and they both were sitting next to Rukia. The young woman had spiked blond hair, the roots of which appeared to be bright pink and bright green eyes. The young man was lean with shoulder-length dark lavender hair that usually falls on his face and covers his right eye and lavender eyes. He also wore a Kenseikan hair piece on his left side of his hair. They were Rukia's surrogate younger siblings, the young woman Homura and the young man Shizuku. The three of them were surprised about what they were being told.

"Wait, I'm being transferred?" Rukia asked surprised.

"No, no Rukia, you're not being transferred," Kaien assured, "you're being assigned to go to the Human World."

"The Human World?"

"Yeah," Kiyone said with a smile, "you see Kaien and Captain Ukitake recommended you."

"Me?" Rukia said surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just like that mission you and I had together."

"The mission you two had together?" Shizuku asked looking at Kiyone.

Kiyone looked at Shizuku and Homura and nodded, "Yeah, this was before you two joined the division and it was back when Rukia first had joined us."

"Oh, is that right?" Homura said.

Kiyone nodded and looked back to Rukia, "You remember that, right?"

"Uh, actually…." Rukia spoke shifting her eyes.

"Rukia?" Shizuku spoke raising an eyebrow.

"You see, she doesn't remember going Kiyone," Sentaro spoke up and then looked at Homura and Shizuku, "it's like this you two, the experience was so bad for your sister that she probably erased it from her memory," Sentaro looked at Rukia, "isn't that right Rukia?"

"Well, um…" Rukia spoke again.

Kiyone got upset and into Sentaro's face.

"Keep quiet!" Kiyone demanded, "No one asked you anyway so why don't you do us all a favor and stick you head in sand somewhere!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sentaro reacted angrily, "What do you think I am? Some kind of ostrich or something?!"

"Will you two idiots knock it off?" Kaien said annoyed at what he was seeing, "Seriously, it's always an argument with you two."

"He's right," Rukia added, "please stop fighting."

"Your new post is in a four kilometer radius around Karakura Town and it's just for one month," The voice of a man said.

Kaien, Rukia, Homura, Shizuku, Kiyone, and Sentaro looked to see someone showed up and it was the leader, the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake.

"With your skills, it should be easy," Ukitake continued with a smile, "I'm sure you can handle it Rukia."

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia spoke.

"Oh, hey Captain," Kaien greeted.

"Oh Captain," Sentaro spoke as she and Kiyone approached Ukitake.

"You shouldn't be out sir," Kiyone said with concern, "you need your rest."

"Are you sure you're well enough to move around Captain?" Shizuku asked.

"If you're not up to it, you don't need to push yourself," Homura added.

"Well that's kind of you all," Ukitake said with his warm smile, "I'm feeling good today," Ukitake looked at Rukia, "even though this is just month long assignment Rukia, I thought you might be a bit anxious about being sent out on your own for the first time so I came to see you off."

Rukia was surprised and felt grateful to her captain as she had her head down, "Thank you Captain."

Ukitake waved it off kindly, "Please Rukia, it's nothing really."

Kaien smiled seeing the exchange between Ukitake and Rukia while Homura and Shizuku looked at each other and then smiled as they enjoyed seeing Rukia happy.

"Are you going to tell Byakuya?"Ukitake asked.

Rukia flinched a bit and looked at Ukitake while both Homura and Shizuku frowned when they thought about Byakuya.

"Of course I will, I mean…" Rukia replied and then she paused when she, Homura, and Shizuku thought of their surrogate brother, the Captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia shook her head with sadness, "to be honest, I don't think I'll say anything to him," Rukia sighed sadly, "Captain Kuchiki hates it when I bother him with every little detail. So I'm just going to leave without saying anything to him about it."

Kaien felt sorry for Rukia and frowned thinking of Byakuya and Ukitake looked at Rukia and smiled again.

"I see," Ukitake said, "I understand Rukia. It's all right, if that's what you really want to do, then I support your decision. I'll tell Byakuya for you so go with a clear conscious."

Rukia felt grateful again, "Thank you Captain!"

Homura and Shizuku sighed with relief while Kaien, Kiyone, and Sentaro smiled. Later on, Rukia was headed for the Senkaimon to go to her assigned area in the Human World and she was being accompanied by Homura and Shizuku with Homura latching onto Rukia.

"There's nothing to worry about you two," Rukia assured, "I'll be fine."

"But still though," Homura said.

"We can't help but to worry," Shizuku said.

Rukia stopped and took the hands of the siblings.

"I'll be fine, Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Shiba have placed their faith in me and they trust me for this. I'll be back so you two don't worry."

"Rukia," Homura said.

"I understand," Shizuku said and nodded, "we know you're strong and brave," Shizuku looked over to his older sister, "right Homura?"

Homura looked at the two and nodded, "Yes…" Homura had an encouraging smile, "we'll be waiting for you Rukia."

"Thank you both," Rukia said with smile, "and don't worry, this month will go by fast before you know…I'll see you again and tell our captain and lieutenant I said thanks again."

Rukia left and Shizuku and Homura waved happily at Rukia and told her to be safe and wished her the best of luck.

 **Karakura High School, Human World**

"My perfect life shattered," Keigo said as he was crying.

Mizuiro and Keigo looked at the class roster and they saw they were going to be in the same class as Ichigo and Chad and Keigo was not happy about the development.

"Why?" Keigo asked still crying, "Why did this happen?"

There was a sudden shake and then board that held the class roster was destroyed as a result of two students being punched and kicked by two other students and the ones that did the punch and the kick was Chad and Ichigo. They brought the two students who were hooligans down and Keigo was scared out of his mind in what he was seeing. The purple haired girl rushed to see what was happened and she slapped her forehead to what she was witnessing.

"Oh boy," The girl said, "again?"

Ichigo and Chad stood tall as other hooligans students showed up and surrounded Ichigo and Chad.

"It's Chad Sado and Ichigo Kurosaki!" Keigo screamed, "From Mashiba Middle School! Why…why is this happening?" Keigo was panicking again, "This has got to be a real bad dream! A real sick joke!"

"Will just shut up?" Mizuiro said annoyed Keigo overacting to everything.

"Did you think you could get away Kurosaki? Chad?" A boy said with bleached blonde hair and eyebrows that also had three earrings on his left ear and one ring on his lower left tip of his mouth.

"Oh no!" Keigo screamed, "It's Reiichi Oshima from Togata Middle School!"

"Say Keigo, how is it that you seem to know all the punks here?" Mizuiro asked, "Oh and by the way, they're in our class as well."

Oshima looked over to Keigo, "Hey, are you friends with Kurosaki or something?"

"Huh, n-no, of course not!" Keigo immediately replied, "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Ichigo, Chad, good morning," The girl said suddenly.

Ichigo and Chad looked over and they smiled when they say the purple haired girl.

"Oh, good morning Senna," Ichigo greeted with a smile.

"Morning Senna," Chad greeted with a smile as well.

The purple haired girl named Senna smiled and then looked over and she as well as Ichigo and Chad saw Mizuiro who extended his hand and had a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm Mizuiro Kojima," Mizuiro greeted, "I'm from Hiirangini Middle School. I'm in 1-3. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're in 1-3 as well?" Ichigo replied, "Same with us," Ichigo smiled, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The big guy with me is Yasutora Sado."

Chad nodded towards Mizuiro with a smile.

"Hi," Senna said with a smile.

"This is Senna Hirokane," Ichigo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mizuiro," Senna greeted.

"Nice to meet you too Senna," Mizuiro replied with a smile.

"So Mizuiro, who's that over there calling for you?" Ichigo asked.

They looked over and saw Keigo who was being held by Oshima and he was struggling to get freed.

"Oh, that's Keigo Asano," Mizuiro said, "he's pretty smart although he doesn't really study but he gets along with everybody and would never lie. In fact, he's actually a better person than I am."

"Oh really?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Mizuiro said with a smile.

"You're something else," Ichigo said as he was impressed.

"Huh?" Mizuiro spoke.

"It's pretty rare for someone to say good things about their friend to total strangers."

Senna smiled and nodded and Chad nodded as well.

"Say Mizuiro, how good are you at making excuses?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…I'm so good at it with ease," Mizuiro asked.

"Excellent," Ichigo said with a smile, "you have five minutes to come with a real good one so we don't get expelled for rescuing your friend Keigo."

Ichigo and Chad charged to help Keigo. Meanwhile Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo arrived on campus just in time to see Ichigo and Chad charging to take on Oshima and his crew.

"There's Ichigo," Matsuri commented.

"Oh dear," Shiyo spoke.

Fujimaru looked over and saw Senna and he waved at her with a smile and Senna saw Fujimaru waved at him, Matsuri, and Shiyo with a smile.

 **Later at night**

Hollows were landing on the ground and roaming around ready to hunt down their prey. On a pole, Rukia looked on and then she jumped from her pole and was set to fulfill her duty as a Shinigami. The wheels of fates were set in motions and routes would open for a few as their lives would alter.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ichigo and a few others get together in Seigen's home for training sessions and they soon notices Hollows roaming more than usual.**


	3. Potential

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach.

 **Potential**

In the world of Hollows called Hueco Mundo, a figure stood on a rocky pillar. It was a male figure that had long turquoise hair and yellow eyes. He wore white clothing with a belt underneath his sash and had a sword on his side. He also had a broken mask are on his right cheek on what appears to be the upper jaw that goes around the back of his head and has a sort of crest and had a hole that was located below the base of his neck. It was Arturo Plateado, a self-made Arrancar and he had his thoughts and sighed.

"So, I wonder what he plans to do next," Arturo said, "Well, not that it matters to me."

 **Karakura High School, Human World**

Students were heading to their assigned classrooms and a group of first years were heading for their classrooms as well and it was Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, and Senna and behind them were Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo. Keigo was getting close and being buddy-buddy with Ichigo and Chad because earlier, they both helped saved him from Oshima and his gang and Keigo was grateful to them for helping him out and quickly befriended them. Ichigo and Chad were pleased and friendly with Keigo and Senna was getting to know Keigo as well. Senna then went towards the twins and Shiyo and speaking to them about things that they had planned for the rest of the day. Fujimaru went to Ichigo and asked him if he was up to what they were discussing with Senna and Ichigo smiled and nodded as he was up to it as well and he thanked them for it. Matsuri assured Ichigo that it was not a problem and they were glad to be of help. When Keigo and Mizuiro asked what was going on, Ichigo simply smiled and replied about this training exercise that they were doing and Senna nodded happily and told them that it was something they've been doing since their first year in middle school. They arrived in their assigned classroom and Tatsuki sees them and greets them and Orihime smiles and greets them happily as well. Ichigo and Senna greets back and glad to be in the same class and Ichigo introduces to Keigo and Mizuiro. In a corner, Uryu is looking at the window and keeping to himself and Ichigo glances over to Uryu's direction.

" _Uryu Ishida…_ " Ichigo said in his head.

"Ichigo?" Senna called.

"Hmm?" Ichigo responded looking at Senna.

"Is something wrong?" Senna asked.

"Um, no it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Orihime glanced at Ichigo and blushed and then thought about when she first met him and how he had been there for her when she cried after losing her brother and when he spent time for her. Class began and all students in the classroom took their seats and proceeded with introductions and the beginning of their first day in their first year of high school. As class proceeded, Orihime glanced over to Ichigo. Ichigo noticed and glanced back and smiled at Orihime and caused the orange haired girl to blush and look away.

 **Soul Society**

Homura and Shizuku were in a field and were sparring with each other with their Zanpakutos they were intense with each other with blocking and countering each other's moves.

"I'll protect Rukia!" Homura declared passionately, "when she gets back, I'll be strong enough to protect her!"

"I agree," Shizuku said as he blocked his sister's sword attack with his own blade, "I vow to do the same…I'll protect Rukia and you Homura. I'll protect both of my older sisters!"

"Shizuku," Homura said happily.

"I owe you and Rukia everything," Shizuku said proudly.

Homura smiled, "Okay, let's continue."

"Yes!" Shizuku responded.

The siblings continued with their sparring and someone was watching them from afar and it was Kaien who smiled watching the siblings spar with each other.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Arturo is standing on a pillar his arms crossed and he narrowed his eyes.

"So this is where you are," A voice spoke.

Arturo turned his head and saw that it was a fairly large Hollow that had four tusks coming out of his mask, red hair that extends below his chest where his Hollow hole lies, and sharp claws on either hand.

"So it's you," Arturo said, "the one called Mad Eater."

"I'll be going to the Human World," Mad Eater said, "and this time, I'll finally eat the souls of those twins."

"I see…" Arturo turned his head to his front, "have fun with that."

"Will you be heading for Las Noches?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"…You made not like it but things have changed in Hueco Mundo…changed by the appearance of that man."

Arturo frowned, "As I told you before, I have no intention to being subservient to that bastard."

Mad Eater just looked at Arturo and growled.

"Well if you say so, just make sure you do not interfere with him…those that have tried end up dead. Just make sure you know."

Mad Eater took off and Arturo scoffed.

"There's no one stronger than me," Arturo said, "not that man and certainly not the self-proclaim God of Hueco Mundo," Arturo chuckled, "the fact that man was able to beat him and force him to be subservient proved what I've always said," Arturo turned to his right, "now then…"

 **Karakura Town**

Classes were over for the students and most of them were leaving for the day except for those that had club activities. Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo were walking and then stopped to see the others.

"Okay then," Matsuri said, "Ichigo, Tatsuki, Senna, we'll see the three of you later on in the evening at our place.

"Yeah, sure thing Matsuri," Ichigo said.

"We'll see you there," Senna said.

Tatsuki nodded and Shiyo and the twins left and headed back.

Ichigo and Senna said their goodbyes and they also told Mizuiro and Keigo that it was a pleasure to meet them and Keigo happily said the same and Mizuiro waved with a smile and said it was a pleasure as well. Later on, Tatsuki and Orihime were walking together and conversing with each other. Tatsuki suddenly heard a sound and looked up in the sky and she saw a Hollow and she was surprised.

" _Damn, another of those monsters_ ," Tatsuki said in her head.

Suddenly, someone appeared and cut the Hollow down in half and it Tatsuki was surprised. The Shinigami she saw was Rukia and Rukia looked over and noticed that Tatsuki was looking right at her.

"Can she see me?" Rukia asked in a quiet tone.

" _Oh good, a Shinigami_ ," Tatsuki said in her head and nodded at Rukia, " _she must be the replacement of that other Shinigami._ "

Rukia left and Orihime was calling for Tatsuki and Tatsuki flinched and looked at Orihime.

"Tatsuki, is something wrong?" Orihime asked out of concern.

"Oh uh…it's nothing," Tatsuki said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked, "You had that look like something was bothering you earlier."

"I'm fine Orihime, really," Tatsuki assured.

"Well, okay if you're sure," Orihime replied and then smiled, "just talk to me if something is bothering you. I don't know if I'll help but I'm willing to listen."

Tatsuki had a warm smile and nodded at her dear friend.

"Yeah, I know," Tatsuki said, "thank you Orihime."

Orihime and Tatsuki continued with their walk and their friendly conversation. Meanwhile, Ichigo looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes.

"Something is definitely is going on," Ichigo said, "it will be a problem if one of those Hollows spots me..." Ichigo looked over at a fence and saw a black cat, "oh, it's you again."

The cat just looked at Ichigo and waved its tail.

"Hello Yoruichi," Ichigo said with a smile.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Meanwhile, Gin was walking through a corridor of one the large buildings and was in thought.

" _It won't be easy_ ," Gin said in his head, " _however I must—_ "

"Oh, hello Gin," A voice greeted.

Gin stopped and frowned as he recognized the voice and then he put on his creepy smile and turned around to see Aizen.

"Why, hello Captain Aizen," Gin greeted in a cheerful manner.

"I'm glad I was able to find you Gin," Aizen said with a smile.

"Oh, did you need something?"

"Yes, there's something I want to ask you."

"I see…and what would that be Captain Aizen?"

 **Urahara Shoten, Human World**

Senna arrived at the shop and saw Tessai moving boxes.

"Hello Tessai," Senna greeted.

Tessai looked over and saw Senna.

"Oh hello Senna," Tessa replied, "welcome back."

"Good to be back. I take it that our boss is in the back."

"Yes."

"Okay, I get started on my end."

Tessai nodded and Senna went inside and there she saw Kisuke looking over the orders.

"Kisuke," Senna said.

"Welcome back Senna," Kisuke greeted, "so how was your first day in high school?"

"It went well. So what's the agenda for the day?"

Kisuke pointed a stack of boxes behind him.

"We need to shift through them."

"All right," Senna said, "I'll put my things in my room and get started."

Senna was heading for her room and but then stopped as she had a concerned expression.

"Say Kisuke," Senna said, "there's something that I'm worried about…"

"It's about heaviness that was felt from the sky," Kisuke deduced, "yeah, we felt it too. Something is about to happen."

"I should have known you would be aware," Senna then turned to Kisuke, "with that in mind, will you and Tessai please train me again."

Kisuke just looked at Senna and Tessai heard the conversation between the two and looked up at the sky.

"Something unpleasant is definitely happening," Tessai said.

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic with Ichigo and he opened the front door and announced that he was home and someone came out to greet him and it was his mother.

"Welcome back Ichigo," Masaki greeted.

"Welcome back," Isshin said as appeared performing a flying kick, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo annoyed when he saw this and he dodged and countered with his own kick and sent his father flying and hitting a wall. Masaki cringed and sighed as shook her head.

"Damn it, must you do that every time old man!" Ichigo ranted.

"Very good my son," Isshin said as he picked himself and looked at his son with a grin, "you countered that very well."

Ichigo twitched his eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'll be in my room," Ichigo said, "please call me if you need any assistance."

As Ichigo left to go to his room, Masaki sighed and shook her head.

"Isshin, you know there are other ways dear," Masaki said.

"I know," Isshin said with a grin, "but I believe this is more effective."

Ichigo entered his room and threw his schoolbag on the bed. He then sat on his chair and sighed.

"I still have time until later on in the evening," Ichigo said.

Ichigo then looked over to the door of his closet and then he stood up and opened the door of his closet. He looked and stared at a sheathed katana that had a dark red hilt, bronze rectangular tsuba, and a dark brown sheath. Ichigo picked up the sheathed katana and held it.

 **Flashback: One month ago, Naruki City**

Ichigo was walking on the sidewalk and he heard a crash.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked himself.

Ichigo got his answer when he saw a Shinigami that was bleeding holding his dark red hilted Zanpkauto. A creature landed on the ground and caused a bit of shaking and it was Mad Eater.

"What the hell?" Ichigo spoke surprised, "Is that…a Hollow?"

Mad Eater turned to see Ichigo.

"Oh, a human," Mad Eater said, "and you can see us," Mad Eater laughed, "your soul will definitely taste excellent. It may not be as tasty as the two I'm after but I'm sure you'll make a wonderful appetizer."

Ichigo clenched his teeth and the wounded Shinigami ran and got in front of Ichigo.

"Kid, you better run for it," The Shinigami said, "run and don't look back."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said, "you're bleeding though."

"Don't worry about me," The Shinigami said, "just go! Get away as far as you can!"

"But I—"

Mad Eater suddenly charged towards them and Ichigo as well as the Shinigami moved out of the way. The Shinigami gripped his sword and charged towards Mad Eater and then he swung his blade. Mad Eater caught the blade with his hand and it surprised the Shinigami as he beaten to the ground and screamed in pain and the katana flew up in the air and landed in front of Ichigo. Ichigo was shocked and he looked on in horror as Mad Eater fatally impaled the Shinigami and then Ichigo clenched his teeth and looked at the Hollow with anger and then he took the sword that was planted on the ground and rushed toward Mad Eater. Mad Eater saw Ichigo coming and thought it was amusing and swung his other fist toward Ichigo but Ichigo quickly dodge the attack and it surprised Mad Eater as Ichigo cut the Mad Eater's right side of his neck. It caught Mad Eater off guard and Ichigo just want on the attack again and stab Mad Eater's foot and then he sliced the Mad Eater's left leg. The Shinigami held up his right palm.

" _ **Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_ " The Shinigami said.

The blue flame like Kido struck Mad Eater in the face and it sent him flying. Ichigo used the opportunity to charge and stab Mad Eater in the abdomen and slice him through. Mad Eater was shocked and severely injured and decided to make his retreat. After stayed with the Shinigami was dying and he thanked Ichigo for his assistance even though he was human as he breathed his last breath. Ichigo was upset seeing the Shinigami dead and then someone came by and it was Seigen.

"Ichigo," Seigen called.

Ichigo looked over and saw Seigen and Seigen looked at Ichigo holding the katana and the dead Shinigami.

 **Flashback End**

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the katana that belonged to the Shinigami that had died and he put it away back into his closet. Ichigo went to get his schoolbag and opened it up and grabbed materials and worked on his homework assignment on his desk. As he worked on his homework assignment, he stopped a bit and sighed and then he glanced over something on his desk and it was a small white box. Ichigo took the box and opened it and he stared at the content of the box which was a Quincy Cross. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the item and then had an image of seeing a tall lean-built and middle-aged man who had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights and his attire was of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends with brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. Ichigo sighed and looked at the Quincy Cross again before he put it back in the small white box and just continued with his homework.

 **A few hours later**

Ichigo headed out of his house and said told his family that he was going to meet with Tatsuki and Senna and that he would return as he waved at his parents and sisters. Ichigo left and went on his walk. He soon got to an area and there was Tatsuki and Senna waiting for him there.

"Hey Tatsuki! Senna!" Ichigo called out.

"Ichigo!" Senna responded with a wave.

"Hey," Tatsuki said.

Ichigo ran up to meet them.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Tatsuki said with a smile.

"I'm ready," Senna said.

The three went on their way. After some time, they arrived at the front door of a huge house that was on a hill. Ichigo knocked on the door and the door was opened by Shiyo.

"Great, you three are here," Shiyo said.

"Hi Shiyo," Ichigo greeted, "are the others in the hall?"

"Yeah, follow me."

"Okay," Senna said.

The three followed Shiyo inside and they got to a door in the hallway and Shiyo opened the door and there was a long stairs that went down. They went down the long stairs and at the end was another door. Shiyo opened the door and there was a large hall and there was Seigen, Fujimaru, and Matsuri there who were waiting for them.

"Great, you guys are here," Fujimaru said.

Matsuri went to Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Senna.

"Greetings," Matsuri said happily.

"Yeah, greetings," Ichigo said.

"Okay, are you three ready to get started?" Seigen asked.

"Yes," Senna said with a nod.

"Okay, now we left on the three classifications of Hollows known as Menos Grande," Seigen said, "after that, we'll see how well you do with swordsmanship and hand to hand combat."

"We're ready," Ichigo said.

"Absolutely," Tatsuki added.

"Good, now the first of Menos Grande is Gillian, next is the Adjuchas, and then Vasto Lorde," Seigen said.

 **Shiba Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Kaien was looking at the portrait of a woman and it was his wife who had died in the line of duties many years ago. Kaien had just finished praying and stared at his wife portrait.

"Master Kaien," A voice said.

Kaien turned around and saw two tall and muscular men who both wore red hats with white tassels on top and light blue scarves tied at the front by red fasteners with gold highlights.

"Oh Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko," Kaien said.

"Captain Ichimaru has arrived sir," The one wearing a yellow top named Shiroganehiko informed.

"He is waiting for you out front," The one wearing a white top named Koganehiko added.

"All right, thanks for letting me know," Kaien said as he got up, "I'll be right there."

"Sir," The two men said in unison.

In front of the Shiba Manor, Gin crossed his arms and kept his creepy smile as he waited.

"I appreciate you coming by Captain Ichimaru," Kaien said.

Gin turned and faced Kaien.

"Oh, it's no problem Kaien," Gin said still smiling.

"Why don't you come in? I'll have some tea brewed for you."

"Sure, no problem," Gin said as followed Kaien in the manor.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A month passes and Ichigo meets Rukia and they are attacked by a Hollow which leads Rukia to make a decision while Fujimaru and Matsuri are confronted by Mad Eater.**


End file.
